


In The Darkness

by dametokillfor



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. <i>Brian hadn’t technically given in, he was more manhandled into his current position by giant hands and some freakish display of strength from the other man.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled out of my noggin in the space of an hour. Blame [](http://chezzac.livejournal.com/profile)[**chezzac**](http://chezzac.livejournal.com/). I always do.

He can’t see a thing, he’s lost to an exquisite darkness. His wrists are above his head, tied to the ornate headboard that his ex had insisted on buying. He’s pretty certain she’d never had something like this in mind for it.

He can feel his lovers mouth tracing across the smooth plains of his chest, tounging one nipple, then the other. Brian twitches at the contact, moaning around the fabric between his teeth. The mouth leaves the flesh and Brian can feel his lovers warm breath across his stomach.

Large hands roam down his sides, fingers dragging slowly over ribs. Each movement driving Brian to the point of distraction.

The sensations are more heightened than he’d ever believed possible. When Matt had first suggest the idea, he’d laughed it off.

“ _I’m not Matt fuckin’ Murdock._ ”

He hadn’t technically given in, he was more manhandled into his current position by giant hands and some freakish display of strength from the other man. Brian’s pretty certain that Matt was using his kink for the vocalists slightly superior strength against him. He’s also pretty certain that’s not remotely fair. But he’s also too far gone to give a shit. He’ll deal with it when he’s come.

Brian can’t feel Matt anymore. The weight has gone from him, the hands, the warm breath. He knows he’s still on the bed, there’s a definite extra weight there. If he had his mouth free, he’d make some smartass crack. Which - when he thinks about it - is probably why he doesn’t have his mouth free.

He can’t believe the level of desperation he’s feeling now. The fact Matt’s not on him, in him, touching him, the need, the want is driving him insane.

Long, agonizing seconds pass before Brian feels Matt’s touch again. A cool, wet touch at his entrance, no move being made to press inside. The fingers rub lightly against the hole, teasing, _always fuckin’ teasing_.

No sooner do Brian’s hips move than one strong hand pushes him back down to the bed. The hand rests on his hips as the fingers begin a slow probing action, moving into him just enough.

He’s crying out, begging around his gag for more, for Matt to _stop being such a fuckin’ cocktease_ and just give him what he wants. As if the other man can read his mind, the hand moves from his hip and tears the fabric free.

“What was that, Bri?” Matt asks and, _fuck_ , if that roughened voice doesn’t go straight to Brian’s cock right now.

“Quit fuckin’ with me, Sanders.” Brian hisses, his voice coming out more pleading than he’d like.

“You want me to stop?” Matt asks, his fingers stilling.

“No!” Brian cries, “Just… just…”

“Just what, Bri?”

 _Oh, it’s like that._

“Fuck me.” Brian tries to demand, his voice still essentially coming out as a whining plea.

Brian doesn’t have to have some superhuman senses to know that Matt’s grinning like a fuckin’ crocodile right now.

Matt’s fingers move further into Brian now, expertly avoiding the one place Brian is wishing he’d hit. The fingers spread, stretching him, prepping him for what seems like an eternity.

Brian’s muttering the entire time.

 _Need you._

 _Want you._

 _Get the fuck on with it, you sadistic son of a bitch._

He’s certain he’s at the brink of insanity when the fingers withdraw, those moments between his fingers leaving and the press of his cock taking longer than Brian believes is fair.

He cries out as Matt presses into him, once more at a pace that Brian is pretty sure can be related to snails. He’s about to complain when Matt’s lips meet his own, effectively silencing any complaints he has. The moment Matt’s hand starts jacking him, he’s struggling to remember what a complaint actually _is_.

Their pace is slow and Matt’s mouth never leaves his the entire time. He can tell this is Matt’s way of getting across everything he wants to say to the guitarist but will never say in the light of day.

Brian’s never understood that, though he’s never exactly been forthcoming about his own feelings for the other man. After this though, he’s wondering if maybe he should start.

He knows he’s close, contemplates breaking this kiss just to tell Matt that he knows, he feels the same, he’s not ashamed of it and anyone who thinks he should be will have their face rearranged.

Instead he breaks the kiss with a hoarse string of _mattmattmattmattmatt_ as he reaches his peak, feels the white hot pleasure coursing through him, taking over his senses in a way he’d never believed possible. He’s acutely aware of everything he’s feeling, the cum hitting his stomach, Matt’s own seed filling him now, the feel of Matt’s entire body covering him, Matt’s breath against his neck, the whisper of _iloveyou_ that’s so quiet, he almost thinks he’s imagining it.

Brian all but melts into the bed below him as he comes down from the dizzying high. He feels a hand at his face and within moments the blindfold is removed and Matt comes into view.

And Brian’s pretty sure he’s _never_ looked as good as he does right now.


End file.
